paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies
A variety of enemies exist in PAYDAY: The Heist. Those armed with only pistols are low threats, and encountered at the beginning of heists and in between assaults. Armored enemies with assault weapons are generally encountered later in the heist. Most special enemies are high threats who are capable of quickly downing a crew member alone. All enemies can and will shoot through civilians or each other without harm. Security guard .]] The security guard is the weakest enemy, usually armed only with a Crosskill .45 pistol. He has the lowest accuracy, lowest firepower and lowest endurance of all the enemies. Security guards appear in First World Bank as the bank guards, Green Bridge as the prison transport drivers, Slaughterhouse as the armored vehicle drivers and in No Mercy as the ICU guards. In Diamond Heist, each security guard carries a Compact-5 and wears a red shirt for higher patrols. This variant also appears in No Mercy as the guard who is sent to check on the malfunctioning cameras, and must be silently eliminated before he can set off any alarms. Red-shirted security guards are also much more difficult to make surrender than regular security guards. When immediately behind an unmoving (once a guard has yelled for him to stop) and passive player, the security guard can cuff them, preventing them from moving or attacking for up to 60 seconds. Within that time, a crewmate may uncuff the player; if the 60 seconds pass first, then the cuffed player may uncuff themselves by holding down the interact button. The process of uncuffing only takes about a second. There is virtually no cooldown for this ability, so a single security guard can cuff several players in quick succession. Despite not technically being law enforcers, security guards are treated as such for the game's challenges. As the weakest enemy, the security guard is a primary target for players who wish to progress in the "Saving bullets" and "Owning the law" challenges. Security Guards have a base health of 2''' and up to '''4 health on Overkill 145+. Security Guards have a base headshot multiplier of 2'''. Cop The '''cop, also known as the police officer, is armed with a Crosskill .45 pistol or Reinbeck shotgun. In each heist, he is encountered between the beginning of the heist and the end of the first assault. Typically their firepower is weak when alone, but their Reinbeck can quickly take off all of the players armor on higher difficulties, allowing other cops to whittle players' health down on the spot. Cops have a base health of 2''' and up to '''4 health on Overkill 145+. Cops have a base headshot multiplier of 2'''. FBI The '''Federal Bureau of Investigation agent is armed with a Crosskill .45 pistol or B9-S, and is about as strong as blue SWAT. He is sent out as a part of a "hostage rescue team" between each assault wave, but ironically he can easily be taken hostage because of his low endurance. Despite being somewhat weak and only appear in low numbers, FBI agents can be somewhat of a nuisance to players between assaults, though they are only armed with handguns, they are extremely accurate even when firing upon players at a distance. FBI have a base health of 3''' and up to '''6 health on Overkill 145+. FBI have a base headshot multiplier of 2'''. Trivia * It is possible that the FBI enemies in the game are based on the FBI Hostage Rescue Team (HRT), which is a large SWAT team able to deploy anywhere nationally within four hours, and specializes in helicopter entries. While at the beginning of the HRT's days they used handguns, modern teams use modified versions of usual SWAT load-outs. * Although FBI agents are often seen rescuing hostages, that is mostly the duty of SWAT units in reality. Gangster The '''gangster is armed with a Mark 11. They're found in the beginning stages of Panic Room and Undercover. Gangsters do not count as cops, and can't be taken hostage, however Chavez counts (as he is a civilian.) Gangsters tend to deal very high damage due to their weapons having a monstrous fire rate, even at longer ranges, meaning players should be very cautious of them at all times. They are not targeted by and cannot be harmed by law enforcement units on the scene and vice versa. Gangsters have a base health of 2''' and up to '''4 health on Overkill 145+. Gangsters have a base headshot multiplier of 2'''. Blue SWAT The '''blue SWAT is armed with an AMCAR-4 assault rifle, Compact-5 submachine gun, or Reinbeck shotgun. He is present around the first assault to the end of the heist, and is the most common enemy on Normal difficulty. On higher difficulties, they are usually only seen around the start of a heist. They tend to quickly deplete armor and health with their weapons. Blue SWAT have a base health of 3''' and up to '''6 health on Overkill 145+. Blue SWAT have a base headshot multiplier of 2'''. Heavy SWAT The '''heavy SWAT is a heavily armored unit armed with an AMCAR-4 assault rifle or Reinbeck shotgun. He appears from the first assault to the end of the heist, and spawns more frequently on higher difficulty levels. On Hard difficulty and above, he is the most common enemy the player will face. Because of his relatively large health pool, the heavy SWAT's head is often targeted. When killed by a headshot, his visor will shatter and create a distinct sound. Players can earn the achievement "Intimidating" by forcing a Heavy SWAT to cuff himself. Heavy SWAT have a base health of 7''' and up to '''14 health on Overkill 145+. Heavy SWAT have a base headshot multiplier of 1.5. Murkywater The Murkywater combatant, also known as the "Murky", is armed with an AMCAR-4 assault rifle and is only fought in the early stages of the Slaughterhouse heist. They bear a resemblance to heavy SWAT (the armors of Murkies are basically retextured Heavy SWAT armors, sans helmet) but have better accuracy and reaction time. However, their unarmored heads gives them the vitality of other lightly armored units, so long as they are shot in the head. Murkywater Units have a base health of 8''' and up to '''16 health on Overkill 145+. Murkywater Units have a base headshot multiplier of 5. Achievements Video PAYDAY The Heist - Security Guard, Cop, and FBI Quotes|All Security Guard, Cop, and FBI Quotes. PAYDAY The Heist - Heavy SWAT Quotes|All Heavy SWAT Quotes Part 1. PAYDAY The Heist - Heavy SWAT (calm) Quotes|All Heavy SWAT Quotes Part 2. PAYDAY The Heist - Gangster Quotes|All Gangster Quotes. Category:Enemies Category:PAYDAY 1